


Eyeless ladybug

by Rangergirl35



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl35/pseuds/Rangergirl35
Summary: Sabine Cheng had a one night stand a few years ago and marinette was the result. However what's this about her mothers cousin coming to visit? Turns out her moms cousin is the bloody painter and despite  Marinette having blueish black hair, her eyes are the exact same shade as the eyes that Eyeless Jack had before he became a creepypasta. He asks Sabine about Marinette's father, and she tells him about Jack, who she had met during a one night stand a few years ago. Helen immediately recognizes her description of him, and asks if he even knows Marinette exists. Madness follows.
Relationships: Eyeless jack and sabine cheng
Kudos: 1





	Eyeless ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [The Painter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107300) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 



> I would like to credit @ Tired-college-student-writing for the idea of Marinette being the child of a creepypasta.Thank you for the idea. I changed the concept from Marinette being the daughter of the bloody painter to her being the daughter of Eyeless Jack.

_October 8, 2004_

Helen approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery in Paris, France. "Sabine, dear cousin, it has been years since I last saw you." He said.

A small girl with blueish black hair and Beautiful blue green eyes came out from behind Sabine. "Mommy, my eyes are getting itchy again!" She said to her mother. Helen's eyes widened at the sight of the little girls eyes. The little girl was rubbing her eyes, tears visible on her cheeks. Her tears were somewhat gray in color.

"Well, well, who's this little cutie?" Helen asked Sabine.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Marinette. She's somewhat shy, however she is interested in becoming a fashion designer when she grows up. She has already started drawing in her spare time. She has quite a bit of talent when it comes to designing clothes. However my husband and I have limited her to drawing for now, so she doesn't hurt herself by trying to sew clothes. Sadly, my husband, Tom is only her stepfather."

Helen cocked his head and asked, "If Tom is only her stepfather, who is her father?"

Sabine laughed before replying with, " Marinette, here, is the result of a one night stand I had a few years ago. I remember his name and I could describe him easily. His name was Jack and he had brown hair and pale blue green eyes, I think he might of been blind, I'm not sure though. We had a few too many drinks and he walked up to me that night. We were both drunk and ended up sleeping together. The sex was mind blowing. The one night stand that we had resulted me ending up pregnant. When Jack told me he was a doctor who specialized in kidneys I was surprised."

"Does he know?" Helen asked.

"No, I have been trying to come up with a way to tell him, but I can't bring the subject up without embarrassing myself. I'm to scared to tell him that he's a father. Any ideas on how I can tell him?"

Helen said, "I know the guy you are talking about. Don't worry, I'll give him the good news."

Marinette cried, as her eyes were still bothering her. "Oh dear. I better go grab her medicine, so her eyes will stop bothering her. Could you calm her down and keep an eye on her while I go get her medicine? She asked. Helen nodded stiffly. "Thank you cousin." She said.

Helen smiled. "You're welcome." he said. Marinette's tears continued to flow. "Shh, shh, little one its gonna be okay. Your mommy has gone inside to get your medicine, so soon you'll feel better. Hush now, no need for tears now. Don't cry. That's it, stop your crying. No more tears." Marinette sniffled as her crying slowly came to a stop. When Marinette's mom came out, she took Marinette from Helen's arms, brought her inside, layed her on the couch and picked up the bottle of eye drops. On the table was a box of Kleenex. Opening the dropper bottle she put 2 drops in each of Marinette's eyes. Marinette kept her eyes open until her mom told her she could blink. Marinette's mom used a Kleenex to soak up the overflow from Marinette's eyes when she blinked. 

After Marinette got her medicine, she became happy and energetic again. " Today's my birthday mommy! I'm turning 3 years old today! I am a big girl now!" she said.

Sabine giggled and said, "You certainly are! You are growing up so fast. Happy birthday sweetie!" Helen nodded and wished her a happy birthday as well.

Several hours later Helen said, "Well, it's time for me to go home. Goodbye little miracle. Goodbye cousin Sabine." Then he left. 

_October 8, 2004_

_Slenderman Mansion_

Helen Otis spoke to Slenderman, Saying "Boss, I need to speak with Eyeless Jack about something. He, um indulged in a one night stand a few years ago and, well he has a child as a result. I would like to inform him that he is a father." Slenderman sighed. 

"Very well, when he is done with his current patient, I will have Toby tell him you wish to speak with him."

Toby poked his head in the doorway, and said, "All patched up boss!" 

"Good. Toby, would you let EJ know Helen wishes to speak with him." Slenderman said

"Yes, sir!" Tony's head retreated from the doorway and ran back to the infirmary. 

_At the infirmary of Slenderman Mansion..._

Toby ran into the room and said, "EJ, Slenderman wanted me to tell you that Helen wants to talk to you about something." 

EJ nodded and said, "Very well, once I finish cleaning up, I will talk with Helen." 

Five minutes later, EJ was done tidying the infirmary. He left the infirmary and went to Helen's room. Once he got there, he asked, "Toby said that you had something to tell me?" Helen nodded and said, "You might want to sit down for this conversation."

EJ sat down and asked, "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" 

When Helen spoke, he said, "Do you remember that one night stand you had a few years ago?" EJ nodded. "Well, congratulations, It's a girl!"

EJ blinked. "What the fuck are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm a father?!"

Helen nodded and said, "You are now the father of a rather energetic 3 year old girl. Her name is Marinette and she just turned 3 years old today. Congratulations, my friend." EJ stared trying to comprehend what Helen had told him. As his brain processed the news, he just sat there in shock. Five minutes later he finally grasped the enormity of what Helen was saying. "I'm a dad." He said slowly. "I have a daughter. I'm a father!" 

Helen laughed and asked, "Shall we tell the others?"

EJ laughed and asked, "Why don't we have LJ share this with the other pastas?"

Helen laughed and said, "I agree! It will be so much fun to see the look on the rest of the pastas faces when he announces that you are now a father! I can't wait to see the look on his face! This is going to be good!" LJ popped head in the doorway. 

"What's this I hear about a big announcement you want me to make?" 

"EJ is a dad!" Helen said. "It's a girl!" 

LJ laughed and said, "Don't worry. Hahaha, I'll help you make the announcment to the others during dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make before the announcement. I have to tell Jason!"

_Jason's workshop_

As LJ finished talking to Jason, he was making a huge banner for the announcement. He finished with, "So, Jason, will you help EJ, Helen, and I make the announcement about the good news?"

Jason said, "certainly. I will rig up the mechanism to unfurl the banner. It should unfurl about the time you make the announcement. All you have to do is tug the string."

At dinner.... Slenderman stood up and said, EJ, Helen, LJ, and Jason have an announcement to make. EJ recently received some wonderful news, and the announcement has to.do with the news that he wishes to share with us all. If the 4 of you are ready, you may make your announcement. "

Jason and LJ stood up. As LJ let off several party poppers containing baby themed confetti in pink, Jason unfurled the banner which said, 'IT'S A GIRL!' EJ stood up with Helen who let of some more poppers and then EJ said, "As you all know Helen went to Paris today. You also know that three years ago, I had a one night stand with a Chinese woman who lived in France. Well, as it turns out, the woman I slept with is Helen's cousin. Helen came home from visiting his cousin, and when he spoke to me after debriefing with Slenderman, he told me some wonderful news. I found out that I am now the proud father of a little girl who just turned 3 years old today."

Cheering could be heard from all the pastas. The females were all very excited and talking about taking me shooping for a late birthday present for my little girl. Jason insisted that he make some toys to send with the package. He also said we should send a cake and a card. Slenderman decided that each pasta would provide one item for the gift that would be mailed to her. He would make the cake with his proxies (Masky, Hoodie,Toby, etc.) . The immortal pastas (LJ, Jason, the Jester twins, etc.)would make some small toys to send her. The rest would buy things for her, like clothes or a stuffed toy. No weapons! Not even a knife. They all would contribute to her card. Everyone of them would sign the card. He decided to contact Zalgo to ask him to sign it as well as those who worked for him. The game pastas(BEN drowned, Sonic .exe, tails doll, etc.) banded together to come up with the perfect contribution to the gift. Each pasta grouped up by category to put the gift together. The females (Jane, nurse Ann, Lulu, Clockwork, etc.) went to the store under glamours to pick some clothes and children's jewelry out. The ghosts (sally, suicide Sadie, Lifeless Lucy, Puppeteer, etc.) made small bracelets for the package. The guys (Jeff the killer, Homicidal Liu, bloody painter, etc.) decided to make small carvings and a few paintings for her to decorate with. Slenderman's brothers (Offenderman, Trenderman, and Splendorman) would make the big card for everyone to sign. The demonic pastas (EJ, Kagekao, Lazari, etc.) would make a small treat for her. The lost episode pastas (squidward suicide, dead Bart, suicide mouse, Candle cove, etc.) Made a series of videos with a introduction to creepypasta. The videos explained what they were and many other things she would need to know about her heritage when she hit puberty. The pasta pets (Smile dog, Grinny cat, BRVR, etc.) use a human form and bought some comfort clothes for her. Everyone contributed to the gift in someway. Seedeater snuck some bones in for her to chew on when she hit puberty. EJ made an anatomically correct doll to scale with false organs for her to learn about and practice dissecting with. It had a small scalpel shaped charm on the zipper. LJ had made some organ flavored candy as well. He put it in a bag, tied it with a ribbon and placed it with the items to be packed into the package. When everyone had brought forward their contribution to the present for Marinette. Slenderman wrapped the gifts in gift wrap, and packed them in with care. Slenderman added the cake box on top and everyone signed the card. He closed the package, sealed it up with some packing tape, and tied a bow around it with ribbon. the card had been signed and sealed in the envelope before being placed in the package right before the package was sealed. He addressed the package and Jeff took it to the post office to be mailed to Marinette. 


End file.
